


Compassion in the Cold

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy phase, Dimitri can have some kisses as a treat, M/M, giftfic, no beta we die like Glenn, short conversation between Dimitri and Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: Dimitri and Claude have a short conversation regarding politics and winter weather.Gift fic for Weileta on deviantART; cross posted from my dA account.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Compassion in the Cold

“Shouldn't you be wearing a coat?” Claude asked as he joined Dimitri on the bridge. The Fodlan winter was something Claude had yet to adjust to; it was damp, cold, snowy, slippery, had reduced visibility and cold. Very cold. Yet Dimitri had merely exchanged his house leader's cape for one that was slightly longer and made of wool. In contrast, Claude wore a quilted jacket and a thick wool cloak over his school uniform, extra socks underneath his boots and thick wool gloves.

“Hm? Oh this isn't so bad. A late autumn day in Fhirdiad at worst,” he replied distractedly. Claude stared at him as he tried to process that information.

“It gets _worse_?”

“Oh yes. Ice storms, temperatures so low that being outside longer than five minutes at a time can cause permanent damage; ten minutes could kill.”

“That is really not encouraging me to ever come visit, you know.”

Dimitri finally pulled his eyes away from the sky and looked at Claude with a small, soft smile. “I don't believe I have yet invited you,” Dimitri said coyly.

“Your princeliness, you wound me,” Claude replied, placing his hands over his heart in mock anguish. “This after I have offered you _all_ of the Alliance's hospitality,” he continued as he moved closer to Dimitri, gently slipping an arm around the prince's waist. His efforts were quickly rewarded by Dimitri's blushing and Claude flashed his most dashing, wicked smile in return.

“I, well, you didn't even offer until now,” Dimitri spluttered as his ears turned red. Claude burst out laughing. He couldn't help but tease Dimitri, who could be so prim and proper. It didn't help that it was so easy or that Dimitri was quite cute, especially when his guard was down.

“Consider it an open offer then,” Claude almost purred in reply.

“I will,” Dimitri managed. “Regardless, is there something I can help you with? You don't seem to like the cold, so I'm surprised to see you out here.”

“Subtle subject change. I was told that you had been out here for a couple of hours and wondered if you were alright. If, as you say, this is just 'a late autumn day in Fhirdiad', then perhaps my concern was misplaced. It certainly explains why the other members of your house didn't seem that worried.”

“I appreciate your concern. I was just thinking about home and the troubles there is all.”

“Like what?” Claude asked gently, as if he didn't have spies in the palace in Fhirdiad of his own. He likely knew as much as Dimitri did, but he was good at feigning ignorance regarding the problems in Faerghus and Adrestia. Part of him wished that he didn't have to, that he could let his guard down for once, but Claude was always cautious.

“The Regent neglecting his duties, arguments between the Dukes are getting worse, bandit raids from all sides are increasing. More of the same, really,” Dimitri sighed. “There is increasing pressure to forgo my education and seize the throne, but even if I wanted to, I can't.”

“Why not?”

“I'm too young. A regent has the responsibilities and privileges of a king until the future king comes of age. I won't be of age until I am twenty.” Dimitri replied wistfully. There was an edge of bitterness in his tone, but his face remained unchanged. He too could only say so much, Claude knew. For a moment he hated these political games; they were an impediment to progress, to peace, to honour and honesty. But he knew, the same as Dimitri did, that skill in these games kept them alive and gave them access to power.

“Isn't there some clause that would allow the Regent to cede power sooner?”

“There is, but he enjoys spending the king's stipend on frivolous things.”

“That is a problem,” Claude replied. He moved his hand up Dimitri's back and began to rub one of his shoulders. Dimitri relaxed slightly but didn't reply.

“I could cheer you up,” Claude continued as he moved his hand to Dimitri's other shoulder.

“How?”

Claude gently turned Dimitri towards him and kissed him on the lips. He soon felt Dimitri's hands in his hair as the kiss deepened. Claude's other arm wound around Dimitri's back pulling the prince closer, as tongues met each other, met lips, met teeth. When they finally broke apart for air, Dimitri was shaking his head.

“You only did that to get me to warm you up,” Dimitri playfully accused.

“If I wanted you to do that, I would have suggested that we go inside first,” Claude replied with a chuckle.

Dimitri simply shook his head again and turned to look back at the sky, his arm secure around Claude's back. Claude stood with him until the sun set.


End file.
